


The encounter

by Suspenseblue31



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: F/F, Knockout is own by me, Swift is own by pixelz01, but I have to write it, i actually dream about this, it’s Weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suspenseblue31/pseuds/Suspenseblue31
Summary: If pixelz01 read this, I wanna thank you to let me write this, seriously, your character inspire meI hope you enjoyed :)





	The encounter

I don’t know when this feelings started, but I know you were the only one to make me feel like this.

Since I have memory, you has always caught in my eyes since we were kids. You were energetic, kind, loyal, a very good friend and definitely optimistic, very much. It was kind of annoying, but cute....at the same time. But the most got my attention, was your perseverance. You always keep going, no matter what, even if things were hard enough, you still going....even if things would end in such a bad way.

After classes, every single day you went to the dojo to train and become stronger. You were good, even I dare to say the best of all the students and teachers of there, but you still keep learning and training even if you didn’t have too. I could see the passion and the will power in your eyes.

My heart beat faster by just looking at those eyes at that day. I blushed and run away before you noticed.

One day, I was picked on by someone of my classmates, for the simple fact I was shapeshifter, it was something that always brought trouble for me back then.

“ stop it!!” I said, being in the ground while the kids were grinning 

“Ugh, look at her claws!! Her feet!! That fangs!! She so heinous!! Why don’t you go back where you came from you freak!!”

“ how can she? She doesn’t have a mom or a dad to pick her”

I look away

“ oh right~ how inconsiderate of me, after all who would want to take care a freak like this!!” He stepped at my tail, making me groan of pain. “ even your step mom doesn’t want you”

“ HEY KNOCK IT OFF!! “ 

You suddenly came running to me, putting in front and pushing the guy away, releasing my tail.

“ You...get out of here, unleash you wanna be in her place!!

“ no!”

“ are you deaf !? I said-“

“ NO! I won’t let you guys put any finger on her!! As a hero I will protect anyone who is in trouble!!”

“ yeah right..”

“ yes I will!! I will become a hero just like my dad!!”

“ HA!! You can’t say that, you don’t have a daddy”

You flinch 

“ I....I don’t...but at least I am not a ball of grease as you are!!”

“ WHAT DID YOU SAID!?”

“ get her!!”

Everyone surrender at you, it was unfair, i watching all while standing in the corner, I was trembling, but not because I was scared, but ashamed of not doing nothing to stop it.

You were breathing hard while standing with some injuries in your body, looking defiantly at the boys who were running away.

“ are you ok swift? Is your tail ok?”

You turn around looking worry at me

I nod my head quickly while you sigh of relief

“ I glad to hear that!! It kind of cute so it would be a shame if something bad happened it”

I blush hard.

“ is not cute!!” I said a little mad and embarrassed while you giggles “ I never like it those things I have ..” I whisper 

You looking me with a clueless smile

“ a-anyway!! Are you ok ?! You are all hurt, we need to take you the infirmary!!”

“ is ok, is nothing I...I am...” you abruptly faint to the ground 

I took you quickly at the nurse’s office, she was very mad at you, but you just smile nervously. 

After that, we started to hang out, wherever we were going, we always did it together, playing at the park, telling secrets, going at adventures, having fun....being with you, was the best of all.

But all good has to end . You move out.

“ I sorry but.... is the only place where I can learn more about martial arts ....I have to go” 

I tried to suppress my tears, but suddenly I feel a pair of arms around me.

“ I really gonna miss you...” 

I stay perplex. It was the first time I saw you cry. 

At that moment I realized, you were always at my side, especially in my hardest moments, protecting me, cheering me and comfort me but....when I was in yours ?

At that moment I made a decision 

“ I not going to be out so long..I promise I will get back and-“

“ I will train too!!”

You stare at me surprised .

“ I will become a hero!! Just like you!! I know we are going to be separated for a while..but!! I wanna be stronger and fight at your side!!” I said, looking at your eyes.

If I want to be at your side, I have to change, in order to protect you I have to get stronger, so I can became someone who you can count on.

You stare for a second but then you smile genuinely.

“ ok!! Is a promise!!” You laugh

Seeing you like that, it made my heart melt with warm. I knew from that moment, you were someone special to me. We hugged each other, saying our last good byes, then we started to go from separate ways. 

Since that day I started to training everyday at the dojo, at first, it was hard, painful and tired, but slowly, i became faster, better and stronger. It had passed 6-11 years, I managed to become level 8, being one of the few strongest heroes at the plaza. Since that, no one dares to mess with me, and even if they did, I wouldn’t let them have their way, I am not the girl I was before, weak, scared and helpless. Now, I much more, and all of that is thanks...to you. If it wasn’t for you...I don’t know where I would standing right now. But even if I changed, I still got a long way to go, I am still not enough stronger, I have to keep going, so instead of walking behind you, I can be, right at your side, as you always be with me. And if is posible....telling my feelings...about you....

“ I....love you..” I whisper slowly while listening the beat of heart which were going faster at the moment.

“ Hey swift!!”

“ WHAT?!” I said abruptly, looking at the guy with defiantly eyes

I hope he didn’t listen...

“ woah!! S-sorry I...um...I just wanna know...Um..did you by any chance know a girl named “Knockout”?”

“ wha- what did you said?” It couldn’t be..

“ well apparently there is a girl with that name who came to the town, is looking for you, I was suspicious for moment but then the people said me that she used to live here, so I thought that maybe you know-“

I started to run away without waiting him to finish. I run as fast as my legs could, looking for everywhere where you could be, until finally...I found you.

I couldn’t believe what I was watching, it was really you. Your long brown hair, floating by the wind, your brown eyes looking with curiosity and astonishment. But above all, your smile, your big warm smile was all I miss for.

I started to walk towards to you, feeling excitement and nervous, each step I made, the faster my heart was beating by getting little a little closer to you. It surely happen a long time, I still don’t know what to say, but knowing you....I know everything will be ok...

Suddenly you started to laugh, I noticed there was someone else with you. For some reason, it give me a bad spine. Curious, I hide in the bushes, taking care to get unnoticed, while getting a little closer. By the shape of the person, it was clearly a male, but who could possible be? Who was the guy to make you laugh like that?

Suddenly, I see a brown hair attached with a red band.

...K.O?! 

I stay quiet for a moment until I look at you how much fun you were having while being with him  
“...that little-“

**Author's Note:**

> If pixelz01 read this, I wanna thank you to let me write this, seriously, your character inspire me 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
